


There's a First Time for Everything

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Birthday Present, Blow Job Fic, M/M, Oz Halloween Grab Bag, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decides it's Beecher's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> Written for Ozsaur's birthday, and the [Oz Halloween Grab Bag](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/22649.html). Happy Birthday, Stacey!  
> First posted on October 30, 2008.

As Ryan watched, the cock before him started to wilt. He raised his eyes to Toby apologetically, but Toby just shrugged.

“It’s okay Ryan, just use your hand.”

O’Reily shook his head. “No. I can do this. You do it for me all the time. I want to do this, Beecher.”

“Okay.”

Ryan glared at Beecher’s cock. He knew he could do this. He reached out, slowly running his hand down the length before wrapping it around Toby’s cock and stroking firmly – just the way he liked.

He and Toby had been doing this for months – rubbing off against each other at night in their pod, hand jobs in the shower when no one was looking, sneaking into storage closets so Toby could get down on his knees and blow Ryan’s mind. Now it was Toby’s turn.

He ran the fingers of his other hand around the head of Toby’s cock, and felt pride when it jumped in response. It was fully hard again, and he watched as a drop of precome slowly swelled on the slit. He gathered up the drop, then curiously licked it off his finger.

Toby gasped and Ryan looked up, surprised. Toby’s mouth was open slightly – his breathing rough and fast, and the hungry look in his eyes was all the incentive Ryan needed. He stuck out his tongue and licked the end of Toby’s cock. His whole body jerked, but Ryan held on, and did it again. It was weird. Not like normal skin – it was sort of slick, and tasted kind of bitter and salty. But it wasn’t too bad, and if Toby could get used to it, so could he.

So he opened his mouth, and slipped the tip in, running his tongue around it like Toby always did. He figured if he liked it, Toby would, too. Toby moaned, and Ryan was rewarded by more precome. Oh yeah. Toby liked that a lot. This wasn’t so bad. What the hell had he gotten all worked up about?

Taking advantage of his newfound courage, he sucked, pulling more cock into his mouth in the process. Toby’s hips jerked, and his cock slid across the roof of Ryan’s mouth, to the back of his tongue. He didn’t gag or anything, but he realized then why Toby always held onto his hips.

So he grabbed Toby’s hips in his hands, holding him firmly against the wall, ignoring Toby’s apologies. He’d get him for that later. He went back to sucking again, and running his mouth up and down Toby’s cock, but it was hard to judge how far down he could go, and this time he ended up choking himself.

Toby pulled one of Ryan’s hands off his hip and positioned it on the base of his cock, gasping something about that helping. And he was right – it stopped him from going down too far. He kept one hand on his hip, though, just in case, and went back to sucking and licking – that seemed less likely to lead to injuries.

He finally started to get the hang of things, getting more and more enthusiastic the more comfortable he felt. Before he knew it he was sucking on the end, bobbing his head up and down and jerking the bottom of Toby’s cock off with his hand. Damn. Good thing he was good at multi-tasking. He never would have guessed just how complicated a blowjob could be.

He sighed, wondering how long he had to keep this up. His jaw was tired, he couldn’t get a deep enough breath through his nose, his cheeks hurt from sucking so much, his lips were sore from where he’d bit them covering his teeth and his face was all wet and slippery from spit and precome – shit, if Toby didn’t come soon he was gonna be really disappointed when Ryan collapsed at his feet.

Suddenly Toby was pushing him away, his cock spurting come onto the floor between them. Ryan watched with fascination, grinning widely as Toby collapsed and slid down to the floor, his legs stretched out before him.

“Damn, Beecher – that was intense!”

Toby just smiled at him, panting. After a moment he grabbed the paper towels he’d stashed nearby and wiped up the mess, throwing the towels in the trash under the janitor’s sink. He grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him close.

“That was incredible, Ryan. Thank you.”

They kissed for a moment, and Ryan laughed when Toby broke off the kiss to wipe off their faces.

“Happy birthday, Toby.”


End file.
